Into the Abyss: Sequel to Blue
by Demonpie17
Summary: During a tragic event, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox are destroyed and all of its citizens. Only the CPUs, Candidates and Histoire remain. Histoire uses the last of her energy and sacrifices herself to save the CPUs and Candidates to send them to another dimension where they are the goddesses of guilds. Will Fairy Tail be able to put their trust in their goddesses?
1. Fairy Tail's goddesses

**Into the Abyss**

**Yay! Here it is, the crossover sequel to 'Blue'! So then, I'm very, very pleased to be able to write this and so happy to see, that during all of my 10 chapters, there have been 2,066 views! :D Thank you all of you who read my story, it pleases me so much!**

**Feedback!**

**TMCraze: (O.O) SHIT! Though really, thanks a lot for sticking to the story, hells yeah for Fairy Tail and HDN crossover!**

**Demonpie17: So then, I don't own anything, apart from my story plot and my OC, Avy! Own with the story people!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**フェアリーテイルパート****1****の戦い**

**Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Part 1**

**50 years after The Wedding…**

Sobs of pain and anguish could be heard, as all the CPUs, Candidates, Histoire, IF and Compa cried for their lost friends, citizens and countries.

"How…how could it have gotten to this *sob* how!?" Avyanna, the second CPU of Planeptune was on her hands and knees, sobbing, head down as the hot tears trailed down her face, seeming to mark her face forever.

"I didn't ever think something like this would happen, we didn't know what to expect…" Vert's choked up voice could be heard. All the oracles were gone except for Histoire who had risked her life to guard the Sharicite, which surprisingly, was still in one piece.

"I didn't realise we'd be in this situation, but, I have a plan..." Histoire's tired and weak voice rang out as she continued.

"I can send you to another dimension, where you will be the CPUs of guilds, their faith will create shares to keep you alive, but, I will be giving up my life in the process." Neptune's purple eyes which were usually full of child-like wonder and glee were now filled with pain and anger. Her eyes widened a fraction as she glared, her lip curling up as she grinded her teeth together.

"We've lost enough people; I will _not _give up you too!" Neptune screeched; nails digging into her curled up fists.

"Nep-Nep, it's for the best, we can continue life and protect others…" Compa rubbed circles on Neptune's back as her now angry eyes became pained and tears filled them, making Avy cry harder.

"Histy…I know I never really showed it, but I love you very much, you're like the mother I never had, scolding me, loving me and looking after me. I can't lose you too, but if it's so I can start again and protect others, then I will go along with your idea. But just remember, this isn't for those guilds, it's for you and us, okay Histy!?" The tome's eyes were spewing tears of appreciation and love, as well as sadness to give up her the CPUs who were like her children.

"N-Neptune, just…just…remember, I'll be looking down at you from Celestia, always…" She caressed Neptune's cheek as they smiled softy through their tears. Avy, now back on her feet, joined hands with her friends as Histoire floated in front of them.

"Neptune, Avy, Nepgear, the Master of your Guild; Fairy Tail will be called Makarov, an old friend of mine, tell him I give him my greetings…" They nodded in understanding.

"Noire and Uni, the Master of your guild; Sabertooth will be called Sting, also give him my greetings, give all of your Masters my greetings."

"Vert, the Master of your guild; Lamia Scale, will be names Ooba Babasaama."

"And Blanc, Rom and Ram, your guild; Blue Pegasus will have a Master names Bob, I will now transport you to that dimension, farwell, my children…" Their bodies glowed as Avy buried her face in Neptune's neck, tears endlessly spilling down her cheeks as her whole body felt numb until she opened her eyes…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see the sky around me, clouds rushing above me as I realised I was falling through the air and tried transforming, only realising I had no shares yet, Neptune was flailing her arms around her beside me as we screamed.

"Oh, S-SHIT!" We smashed into the ground just in front of a guild, the name of it upside down, so I sat up, rubbing my sore body as I read the words 'Fairy Tail' and gasped.

"N-Neptune, it's the guild Histoire told us about!" I pointed at the sign as Neptune gazed at it in amazement.

"Cool, but…where's Nepgear…" I scream rang out after that as I put my arms out, catching Nepgear in my still, sitting form.

"Arigato, Avy!(Thanks)" Nepgear smiled as we stood, brushing ourselves off. A bag was slung across my shoulder, and thankfully, hadn't taken the force of the fall, for the Sharicite as in there, and was flickering weakly.

"We need some sort of shares soon…" We walked in the entrance of the guild, walking through the doors as the hall seemed to quiet down, the only sound were whispers of the 'New Arrivals' and our footsteps. We walked up to the bar to see a small man sitting, a small gray beard and a little orange and blue striped hat on his head.

"Uh…are you the Master…Master…Makarov…?" He gave a nod.

"You must be Neptune, Nepgear and Avyanna, Histoire contacted me before she…" He swallowed to contain the lump in his throat as he smiled, masking his sadness.

"I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, as you know; could you bring out the Sharicite a moment?" I nodded, pulling out the flickering crystal as the guild stared in wonder.

"Hm…you're going to need some shares soon, so we'll have to get the guild to believe in you…" He stood on the bar desk as he shouted out.

"Right listen up here everyone, we have some new arrivals, this is Neptune, Avyanna and Nepgear, you will treat them like you treat me, for they are now the protectors of this guild, you need to believe in them and put your faith in them!" He shouted out as I felt a little pulse of energy, maybe just enough to transform.

"Now then you three, go get your guild mark with Mira and get acquainted with the other guild members." We nodded giving thanks as Master took the Sharicite up to his office and a very beautiful woman with long white hair and a red dress walked up to us.

"Konnichiwa, I am MiraJane, but just Mira is fine, now, where would you like your guild marks and what colour?" Neptune asked for a purple guild mark just below the right collarbone, Nepgear, a pink guild mark just above her right ankle and myself a blue guild mark on the front of the right hip.

Mira then led us over to the most powerful team in Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, as they called themselves. We sat at the table with them, exchanging greeting and giving names and what mage we are.

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Stellar Spirit Mage!" This girl had Blonde hair to her shoulders, large brown eyes, a whip and a ring of keys attacked to her hip, to summon her spirits.

"I am Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage and I use Re-quip magic." She had long scarlet hair, brown eyes and was wearing silver armour.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm an Ice mage." He had Black spiky hair and dark blue eyes, his toned chest was shirtless as he casually leaned back in his seat.

"Hey there, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!" He pointed a thumb at himself. He had salmon coloured hair that stuck up in every direction. A small blue cat on his head smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Happy, I use Aera which allows me to fly, and do you want a fish?" He pulled one out of the small green sack on his back as we shook our heads, recoiling at the fishy smell.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted with you, introduce yourself then." Erza said as we nodded, Nepgear starting first.

"Hello, I am Nepgear, CPU candidate of Planeptune…well…now CPU candidate of Fairy Tail."

"Hey there, I'm Neptune, Nep Jr.'s older sis and CPU of Planep- I mean Fairy Tail!" She grinned.

"Hi, I'm Avyanna, or just Avy, and I'm the second CPU of Fairy Tail, and wife to Neptune." Unfortunately, Team Natsu gaped at this.

"M-Married, but, you've got to be like, 15-16 years old!?" I smirked.

"Well, this lazy child was slacking and losing shares so, the oracle of Planeptune, Histoire created me to help stabilise the shares, we totally have to have a battle at some point today!" Natsu smirked.

"You're on, I'm all fired up!" He breathed fire into the air as Team Natsu and we ran outside, the guild happened to hear as well as the other members stood on the side-lines to watch.

"Now that you're here, you can become a part of team Natsu, so, pick an opponent!" Neptune decided to go first, scanning to group she smirked towards Lucy.

"Lucy, you're on!" She pointed, grinning madly.

"I choose…Gray!" Nepgear pointed to the ice mage who shrugged walking forward as I looked at the remaining two.

"I choose…Natsu, Erza can judge the winners." Erza gave a nod as Natsu smirked.

"All you have to do is pin your partner down some way, and that will conclude you winner." Erza said.

"Get ready…" All three of us transformed at the same time, ready to defeat them. Surprised looks appeared on everyone's faces, the other guild members on the side-lines whispering and betting on who would win.

"I'm going all out!" Purple Sister grinned.

"Be prepared!" Purple Heart smirked.

"For an outright beating!" I finished as Nepgear shot towards Gray who got into a stance.

"Ice make: Sword!" Nepgear's gun blade clashed against Gray's Ice sword, slicing the ice weapon in half easily as she was knocked back by a kick to her mid-section, while spinning, she turned upside down in the air and shot a pink beam of energy towards Gray who formed an ice shield. The blast smashing the shield to pieces as he was sent back by the force , taking him down and leaving him open. Nepgear shot towards him at the speed of light, holding the end of her gun blade to his throat as she put a foot on his chest.

"I win…" Gray stared, mouth open in amazement and shock at how fast he was taken down.

"H-How…?"

Purple Heart held her sword in a tight grip as she flew towards the Stellar Spirit Mage with a grin. Her opponent; Lucy pulled out a key and summoned a spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Just before Purple Heart's sword could slice Lucy in two, Taurus's axe clashed with her sword.

"Moo, nice body!" He complimented Purple Heart with Heart's in his eyes as Purple Heart pulled her sword back, slicing Taurus across the chest and performing her ultimate skill.

"**Cross Combination!**" Taurus's body glowed and returned to the spirit world as Purple Heart advanced on Lucy, kicking her onto her back, she straddled her and held her sword against her throat.

"Gotcha!"

Lucy stared, shocked. She knew she wasn't _as _powerful as the others, but she could most definitely put up a fight, but this girl, no, now woman, was able to take her down in seconds…!

"Hi-ya!" I threw my sword towards Natsu as he leaped over it, my weapon returning to my hands. I formed a disc behind me, shooting towards him and bringing my sword above my head, about to throw it down to slice him to bits as he dodged my attack _again_, irritating me beyond end. He lit his fists with bright orange and red flames as she ran towards me, trying to punch me as I evaded his attacks. I performed a skill quite similar to Neptune's that threw flames from my blade, as I floated in shock when Natsu just ate the flames, giving his mouth a wipe he smirked, seeming to appear quite intimidating as he cupped his mouth with both hands and shouted.

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!"**

A large blast of flames headed towards me as I dodged, but not quick enough as the flames hit my arm sending me tumbling to the ground, large blue hexagons floating behind from the damage I had taken as I groaned, getting back into the air as I performed a skill.

"**Torment Bolt!**" I sliced my sword in the air, a large arc of blue energy speeding towards Natsu that formed into a lightning bolt and struck his body as he screamed in pain, panting and falling to his hands and knees, head low. I knew he was a strong opponent, we had been the pair that were fighting the longest as we both gasped for breath, unable to move that well. I floated over and held out a hand to him as he stared at me in confusion.

"Let's call it a tie before someone kills the other person." I grinned as he gave his signature grin, gripping my hand as I pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and floating over to the others.

"What are you…?" Levy asked, wide eyed as Purple Sister smiled towards her.

"We're CPUs, Console Patron Units and the beings that will protect your guild forever." Levy, being the excited bookworm she is, dragged Purple Sister back to the guild to ask her questions as e reverted, walking back inside to see IF and Compa talking to the Master.

"Iffy, Compa!" I shouted, sprinting towards them as they enveloped Neptune and I in a hug.

"Neppy, Avy, you're here!" We grinned towards them giving them a nod as we sat at a table, conversing about the recent events as Mira walked over, asking us for drinks.

"Green Tea please!" I ordered as the rest ordered the same and soon enough, they were at our table as we sipped them contently.

"So, where'd you get your guild marks?" Neptune asked as IF showed her green one on the palm of her right hand and Compa had a white one on the palm of her left hand.

"So, guess it's not really anything different being here since you were in a guild before huh Iffy?" I asked as she scrunched up her nose and shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, nothing amazing but it's still kinda cool!" She smiled as we sipped our tea, a few guild members once in a while coming towards us to ask about where we were from, how our powers work and such as Mira came and sat with us.

"So, since you're a part of Fairy Tail now, you are going to the Harvest Festival and taking part in Fantasia tomorrow right?" I grinned; we had been explained about it earlier by other guild members as we nodded in agreement.

"YEAH, WE CAN'T WAIT!" Neptune shouted excitedly with a grin.

"Yup, it'll be really exciting!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but where are we going to stay tonight?" IF asked with a raised brow.

"You could ask Lucy, she lives in an apartment a few blocks away from here, I'm sure you could talk to the woman who owns the building." Mira suggested as I gave a nod.

"It's settled then, we can get two small apartments, one for you and Compa, and one for Neptune and me." I said as IF raised her brow once again.

"Couldn't we just get one large apartment for us?" She asked as Neptune smirked.

"We are a married couple, we need privacy to do certain things…" Her hand on my hip trailed slightly lower as my face became heated and I couldn't help but stutter.

"Uh-Uhm, c-could you give us the-the address pl-please M-M-Mira…?" She stared questionably but shrugged it off, writing it down and handing me the slip.

"It's only about a four block walk, nothing that'll kill you." She smiled as I grabbed the slip, jumping out of Neptune's arms and almost sprinting out of the door as the others followed behind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Turns out, the woman was really nice, and gladly gave us two apartments which we had to pay rent at the end of each month, 7,000 jewels. Mira also did us the favour of lending us a bit of money to buy clothes as the apartment was already equipped with furniture and bathroom necessities and we gladly accepted, saying we'd pay back but got a shake of her head as she refused and said to take it as a welcoming gift.

I pulled off my clothes and threw them into the hamper with a sigh and took a warm bath after Neptune who was gladly tucked into the crème coloured bed sheets with purple pillows as I walked out, my hair and body wrapped in a towel as I changed in front of Neptune, not seeming to give two shits if she was looking or not as I pulled on my pyjamas and leapt into the bed with her as she turned towards me. Huh, guess she wasn't looking.

"Do you think…we'll wake up and find out it was all a dream…?" She asked, a slightly sadder look that was rare to find in her eyes.

"Unfortunately to say, I highly doubt it was all a dream…" She nodded, pulling the sheets up to her chin until she sat up quickly, a bit of an evil glint in her eyes as I shifted back a little.

"N-Neptune…?" She crawled over to me, straddling me as my face became red and hot as she pressed her lips to mine in a heated and passionate kiss. When we pulled apart she grinned.

"So…being a married couple and all…?" She raised a brow as I grinned back, gladly accepting her embrace and fun that night.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I awoke the next morning to find Neptune and I stark naked as my cheeks lit up a crimson colour. I mean, this is what married couples do right, nothing to be ashamed of…

Truth to it, Neptune's actions towards me definitely tired me out and made me feel wanted and loved all at the same time. I smiled at the peaceful look on her sleeping face and pecked her cheek just as the doorbell rang. I pulled on a robe and tied the strings at the front just as I pulled open the door to find Iffy and Compa grinning at my robe and the fact I was clearly naked under it.

"Sooo…?" I blushed madly slapping her arm as we laughed.

"Why are you dressed now, it's only…10:00, well…"

"Don't you remember, it's the festival today, and there's also that competition at Fairy Tail that you and Neptune wanted to join, cheating by using your HDD forms, tsk tsk, we taught you better!" Compa laughed as I grinned a disgruntled Neptune in a loose robe came forth, rubbing her eyes as her bed head clearly stated she slept well.

"Hm…Iffy, Compa, come on in, we'll get dressed."

They gladly walked in, seating themselves on the sofa as we changed.

I wore black stocking up to my mid-thigh and brown ankle boots with one gold buckle on each side, a black mini skirt with a slit up the left side and a small pouch of money from what was left over from what Mira gave us. I wore a navy blue boob tube shirt with a high neck and no sleeves and had on brown leather gloves with my snow white hair in two high twin tails tied with black bows. I also had on a brown cloak with the hood down.

Neptune had a small loose white dress that started above her small bust and ended just above mid-thigh with purple lining, long fingerless gloves to above the elbow that were white with purple lining and had on purple stockings and white boots to her calves and had a small black bag slung across her body for keeping necessaries in. On her neck was a light purple choker with a black gem on it.

Nepgear who was staying with IF and Compa in their apartment and had rushed over, huffing and puffing and apologising for being late, still in the same clothes like Iffy and Compa.

"So, I guess we're ready to go!" Neptune happily skipped out of the room as we followed after, gazing around the streets that were busy with food and stalls.

"Wow!" Compa stared in awe as I nodded in agreement.

"Wow is right…oh Neptune, look!" I pointed to a stall with food as she dragged me over; paying for two beef kabobs that looks absolutely amazing.

I bit into the meat as the flavour and spices seemed to make an explosion of flavour in my mouth as I happily chewed with Neptune at my side, swallowing it as we walked with Iffy and Compa buying and gazing at certain products until we made it back to Fairy Tail.

"The Miss Fairy Tail contest, let's go!" I grabbed Neptune's hand as we went into line, we would be changing into HDD form as we decided to be wearing our leotard like armour and obviously didn't bring our weapons into it. We conversed about our plan with sadistic smirks.

"Aw, this will be so funny, yet sexy…" I laughed as Neptune grinned back at me.

"Are you ready to win this!"

"Hells yeah!" I fist pumped as we ran into line, no one seeming to acknowledge us and us not acknowledge them.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it, the battle of beauty between our female Fairies, let's start the Miss Fairy Tail contest! I am Max, the sand wizard and I will be your host!" Max shouted from stage as everyone who came to watch in the guild hall cheered and screamed.

"Entry number one, the exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach…Cana Alberona!" He pointed to the alcoholic girl who struck a pose with a smile as most people cheered for the girl.

"Now, it's time to appeal the audience with your magic!" She pulled out a deck of cards that circled her body, hiding her from peering eyes.

"The cards are covering Cana's body…A swim suit!?" She smirked as the crowds cheered louder for her revealing body.

"I'll take that beer money please…" She smirked as Erza and Lucy gaped.

"A swim suit!?"

"I see…"

"Entry Number two, she might be a new comer but her abilities are S-Class, rain or shine this woman will steal your heart, Juvia Lockser!" He pointed at the smiling Juvia who waved as her body became water and was now in a swim suit as well.

"Do you see, Gray-sama!?" She smirked to herself, her eyes sparkling.

"Another one going for sex appeal!?" Lucy fumed.

"Entry number three, everyone's favourite poster girl of the guild, her beauty is known throughout the land, Mirajane!" Mira waved with a smile.

"Now appeal to the audience!"

"My magic is transformation magic so I'll transform."

She placed her hands in front of her face, her face now that of Happy's as everyone's heart eyes broke.

"Head only, Happy, Aye!" She then switched to Gajeel making the said mage spit out his drink.

"Head only, Gajeel-kun." Happy cried tears of laughter.

"Entry number four, she needs no explanation…Titania!" Erza perked up, flipping onto stage.

"That's my cue!" She landed in front of everyone.

"Erza Scarlet!" Everyone cheered for the so called 'Titania' as she smirked.

"I'll show you a special re-quip…"

Her body glowed as she was replaced with a Goth Loli version of herself that everyone cheered at.

"Entry Number five, the little Fairy with cutes and intelligence, Levy McGarden!" Everyone gave a cheer for the small blushing girl who raised her hands.

"Solid Script!" Large 3-D words surrounded her as everyone cheered even louder.

"Entry number six, the sexy sniper, Bisca Moulin!" Bisca was also in a bikini as she threw up four coins with hearts in the centre re-quipping with a gun, she shot the middle of them all at once, holding them back in her hand.

"Yee-Haw!"

Alzack blushed and stuttered.

"H-How kawaii!"

"Entry number seven, the girls who are sworn to protect this guild forever more!" I grinned towards Neptune.

"That's us!" She nodded, getting ready as we walked out.

"The one, the only, Lady Purple Heart and Lady Blue Heart!" We ran out on stage giving a wave each as our bodies glowed and revealed us in our leotard like armour, with small neko ears the colour of our HDD hair and tails.

"K-Kawaii!" The crowd shouted, cheering loudly for us as we summoned our swords, our wings forming as we shot into the air above them and in Purple and Blue, was written in the air: Fairy Tail, with Fairy Tail's guild mark as we landed on stage, waving and ran behind the curtain.

"Yes!" We fist pumped as it was then Lucy's turn. Her entry number was called as she was about to do a cheer with her spirits, a voice broke out.

"Entry number eight…"

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Lucy pouted as a woman belonging to Fairy Tail walked out, her fan in front of her face.

"If you want a Fairy you want me, if you want beauty then you want me, yes, I'm all you want, the winner is obviously me, Evergreen, okay, now the idiotic contest is over now!"

"Evergreen…"

"She's back…?"

Evergreen being here mustn't have been something good, for the Master stared up at the stage in anger, and what seemed to be…

…**Fear…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Yay, sequel! :D hope you all enjoyed this, and I shall not update until I get two or three reviews, yes I am evil :D**

**R&R**


	2. Defeat your friends to save your friends

**Into the Abyss**

**Yay! Reviews and views! :D Thank you for so many reviews in just one chapter, I didn't think this would become so popular within less than a day! Arigato! (Thank you!) **

**Feedback! :3**

**Fire and Chaos: Indeed my friend ;) Hopefully you'll get to see the rest soon :)**

**Starsandsnowflakes: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the further ones! ;D**

**Demonpie17: Natsu! Disclaimer now!**

**Natsu: But why do I have to?!**

**Demonpie17: -smirks- Oh, hi Erza!**

**Natsu: Eeeeeeeek! Demonpie17doesn'townFairyTailorHDN! –sprints away- **

**Demonpie17: Easy as pie –grin-**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**フェアリーテイルパート****2****の戦い**

**Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2**

**Avy's P.O.V**

While Lucy was screeching about losing her rent to Evergreen, Gray's eyes were full of fear for his friend.

"Lucy, don't look into her eyes!" Evergreen pulled down her glasses to her nose, her eyes glowing eerily as Lucy gasped, her entire body instantly becoming stone.

"This is bad…" Max muttered.

"Everyone, quickly escape!" Everyone stood still as they processed the order until they let out screams, sprinting to get out of the guild hall as a voice broke out.

"You bitch!" I ran out of the stage, Neptune just behind me.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Neptune pointed at her with a snarl that was rare for her to do.

"Hmhmhm, a festival needs entertainment right…?" The curtains behind her lifted, to show the other contestants who were all still as stone, literally.

"You fool, return them to normal at once!" Master shouted until we looked up to see lightning sparking in the room, which struck the stage in front of me sending me flying back with a gasp into Neptune's arms.

"**BOOOM!" **

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a male man with electric blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar along his right eye. It was none other than the grandson of the Master, Laxus.

"Hey you Fairy Tails, the festival is just getting started!" He smirked as Neptune and I stared at him in hatred.

"Laxus…"

"Freed…"

"Bickslow…"

Macao glared at all four members of the group.

"The Raijin Tribe…"

"Laxus' personal guard!"

Laxus cackled and smirked at the Master.

"Let's play old man…"

The Master growled, his glare becoming fiercer and fiercer.

"Enough of this nonsense, return them to normal at once!" He shouted at the stage.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia…" Lightning sparked above them.

"Yamete!" I screeched, forming a magic disc shield in front of Lucy and I as the lightning struck it, sending me spiralling to the ground.

"These woman are my hostages, if you break a rule, I will shatter them one by one…" He stroked Lucy's cheek.

"We're serious." Laxus smirked.

"We'll really see who the strongest in Fairy Tail is." Freed said, stone-faced.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow grinned as his 'babies' cheered on.

"Fun, fun!"

Laxus turned towards Neptune and I, grabbing me by the neck and lifting me into the air.

"The rules are simple, the last one standing is the winner, battle of Fairy Tail!"

"But just remember…break a rule and I'll smash these pretty ladies to smithereens, including your _precious _goddesses…" He gripped my neck tighter as I struggled in his grip, failing to fill my needy lungs with air as Neptune leapt up, pulling me from his grasp and cradling me in her arms as she glared fiercely at Laxus.

Natsu smirked, running up to Laxus, fist aflame as he leapt in the air, about to strike until lightning struck him instead, bringing his smoking body to the ground as Happy stared down at him.

"Awe, and he was just recovering…"

"Battle of Fairy Tail…begin!" He disappeared in a strike of lightning as the smoke revealed he was gone.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia against each other…"

"Damn it!" I screeched.

"LET'S GET LAXUS!" Max shouted as everyone rushed out of the guild apart from the Master who slammed into an invisible wall at the entrance.

"Master!" Gray, Neptune, Compa, IF, Nepgear and I turned around to help until we spotted words in the air.

"What does it say?" IF asked.

"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass." Nepgear read out.

"Damn, we'll have to sort all of this ourselves then…" I said as Compa nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go!" The Nep sisters shouted as we ran forward and out into the city.

"Where could that bastard be…" I looked around until I saw runes forming around us.

"Crap…" Neptune muttered as words appeared in the air.

"Only the strongest wizard may pass…they're making us fight!?" Iffy growled.

"It seems so…" I looked down, lacing my hand in Neptune's as we transformed in sync.

"But we cannot lose!" Purple Heart stated as Nepgear transformed and IF and Compa readied their weapons.

"I'm sorry, Oneechan!" Nepgear flew towards us with her gun blade at the ready as I parried her attack and kicked her up the chin.

"**Torrent Death!**" I slashed at her multiple times at the speed of light, bringing my fist back and punching her across the face and sending her into the dirt.

Purple Heart shot towards IF and Compa as Iffy flipped backwards to dodge Purple Heart's sword that threatened to slice her apart. Iffy put her feet against the wall of the building behind her and pushed off it, soaring towards Purple Heart who parried the attack, performing an ultimate skill.

"**Victory Slash!**" She carved a 'V' in the air, soaring towards IF and hit her in the heat with the handle of her sword, rendering her unconscious.

Compa sent blast out of her syringe while Purple Heart was distracted, sending the CPU to the ground in pain.

I kicked Compa in the chest sending the girl on her back as her head hit the ground, leaving her unconscious as well as the other two.

**In the Guild Hall…**

"Max vs. Warren: Winnner Warren, Vistar vs. Nab: Winner Nab, Laki took out four, Macao vs. Wakaba's battle in progress and…" Happy stared in shock at the information.

"Neptune and Avyanna vs. Nepgear, IF and Compa: Winners Neptune and Avyanna…"

"Even the goddesses have to fight…" Natsu whispered as Happy nodded.

"It seems so my children…" Makarov muttered.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As Neptune and I wandered, I heard the sound of runes being activated and gasped, grabbing Neptune and leaping from that small area…we couldn't risk fighting each other.

"This is getting on my nerves…" I groaned.

"I second to that!"

"Hmhm, lookie here, a few more Fairies wandering around to play with!" We looked up in shock at the voice, and to our surprise, we saw…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Yes, cliffy! xD and unfortunately this is a very, very short chapter compared to what I'd usually write, but I have two other stories to update so…**

**ごめんなさい**

**Gomen'nasai **


End file.
